


Oh Where For Art Thou Valentine?

by Winemom



Series: Healing Arrow Week {Feb. 2017} [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Things go totally wrong but get better, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winemom/pseuds/Winemom
Summary: Angst! Angsty angst that angsts. But it ends up being cute in the end. Angela just wants to spoil her boyfriend on Valentines day and things go horribly wrong on base. Hanzo comes to rescue her from the stress and panic. There is a tiny bit of bad habiting going on, but not much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined, I've started a [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/winemom) for those that feel like supporting. There's no obligation, just reading this mess means the world to me. ♥

           Angela was no stranger to Valentine’s Day and the outright avoidance of it if possible. Most years she was too busy for it, or outright avoiding it because she hated the reminder that she was too busy for more than friendships. Most years that was. This year she actually had someone, and from his explanations of the holidays he celebrated, Valentine’s Day was her day to spoil him. So, she made plans to. She had a few things to handle that morning, but nothing important. There were no missions due back, no training scheduled, it should be a calm day. She planned for them to go out for dinner, have dessert at a little cafe near the base, and come back home for some fun under the covers.

           That was the plan until a secret mission apparently failed on the field, leaving half a dozen people in critical care. Before long the only red in Angela's day wasn't cutesy hearts, but the blood of her friends and colleagues staining her scrubs. It didn't take long for it to feel like all of the surgeries were running together, procedures she'd performed countless times causing her hands to fall into a form of autopilot as she kept a constant check on her patient’s status. There may be several people working in the med bay, but Angela was still the most skilled doctor on staff, so if she wasn't actively performing the surgery, she was attending it, a second set of eyes for the other doctors. 

           Stress wasn't a stranger to Angela, but she hadn't been this stressed out for years. It was enough that once everyone had been cleared, she picked up an old vice she'd not had an urge for in a very long time. “What are you doing out here?” Angela flinched slightly, not sure if she felt more guilty from being caught or from the disapproval in Hanzo’s tone.    
           “I… I guess letting an old habit get the better of me.” She admitted, looking down at the cigarette between her fingers.    
           “You of all people know it's not good for you.” He sounded like he was scolding a child more than talking to his girlfriend as he walked over and took the burning butt to stomp out on the pavement. Angela hardly even moved at first. “It's cold out here, why don't we- Angie?” His demeanor shifted sharply when he looked up again and caught sight of the tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. “Oh, love, I didn't mean to upset you.” There was a pause, Hanzo moving like he didn't quite know what to do with his hands as Angela covered her face with her hands, sobbing softly. “Angie, please, I'm sorry.” He settled on reaching out with one hand, barely resting on her shoulder, an offering of space if she needed it. 

           Only a moment later she was pressed up against him, crying into his shoulder and mumbling apologies in broken English. “No, no, I,  Odin helfen mir, today was supposed to be about me doing things for you and- alles ging schief.” She gripped his shirt and tucked her head in against his shoulder, trying her hardest to stifle her tears, but she was failing terribly. “We almost lost Jack and Vasquez, I don’t know if Ryan’s arm will have to be amputated…” She trailed off again as another sob captured her. Hanzo brought his arms back around her, rubbing her back as he tried to quietly comfort her. It wasn’t long until she fell into a broken loop of ‘Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid’, just apologizing for what she felt like she was letting Hanzo down. 

           Hanzo shifted, picking up Angela and holding her tight as he carried her back to their apartment. “Shh, it is okay.” He murmured, kissing her forehead as he very gently tried to calm her down. “I just… I just wanted to spend today on you.” She finally murmured, voice hoarse from crying. There was a bit of a stumble in Hanzo’s step at that admission, like he hadn’t expected to hear that from her. “Don’t worry about that now. Just let me take care of you.” He held her a little bit tighter as they continued their walk from the med bay back home. 

           When they arrived back at the door, there was a bag with what Angela could only assume was the dinner than she’d ordered sitting there. “It’s probably cold by now. It was lasagna” She mumbled, a bit sad at that. Hanzo kneeled down, grabbing the bag before opening the door.    
           “We can have it tomorrow. Postpone Valentine’s Day til we can properly enjoy it together.” That suggestion had Angela sniffling as she nodded, the stress of the day keeping her far weepier than normal. It was a sweet suggestion, one that Hanzo had to know meant a lot to her. He kicked the door closed behind him, walking in to place the the food on the table before carrying Angela off to the bedroom. “Go take a shower. I will figure out dinner for us.” She nodded again, leaning in to give him a kiss.   
           “Thank you.”

           It was forty-five minutes later before Angela finally emerged from the bathroom, having spent a lot of time just standing under the shower head and enjoying the heat it provided. It worked a lot of the tension out of her muscles and calmed her down from the anxious high that she’d been running off of for hours now. She didn’t bother drying her hair, tying it up in a bun to worry about later. For now she was starving and it smelled like Hanzo had dinner made. “What did you make?” She called as she walked into the living room, looking around for her boyfriend. There was a grin on Hanzo’s face as he leaned out of the kitchen and motioned her into the other room. 

          “Comfort food. Udon and tempura shrimp.” There was pride in his voice as he walked over, looping his arm around her waist as he lead her into the dining room. The view had Angela nearly in tears again. There were hearts littered about the table, cut from what had to be a red napkin, and a couple of candles settled on the table. Even the shrimp were settled in a way that made them look like hearts. The candles weren’t between them, the only places set right next to one another. He knew that she’d prefer the closeness after what happened today. She laughed a little, shaking her head as Hanzo gently rubbed her back.    
           “You’re spoiling me.” She murmured, trying to keep her voice from sounding watery.    
           “I know you will do the same sometime soon.” He chuckled a little, kissing her temple. “For now, let’s eat. Then I’m taking you back to bed for a massage and some cheesy movie to laugh at.”   
           “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
